Harry Potter and the Halfblind Irish
by Shannan
Summary: Mairi O'Callaghan was your average blind witch until she was accepted into Hogwarts. Now she faces hate, uncertainty and a handsome face that she cannot see.
1. Summary

There was once a young girl- no; a young woman- who was born with sight, but through a great misfortune became blind. She was also a witch. Through her trials and tribulations, she learned to expand and use her other senses and magic, and she learned who her true friends were. Her parents, however, not knowing what to do with her, sent her to a private school and cut off almost all contact with her, until one fateful day when they were contacted by a one Professor Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He requested that she be transferred to his school where she would get the utmost care and schooling; and in general more affection than her parents' ever showed her. Her parents, knowing what a fortunate turn of events this was, conceded, and when the girl arrived home, she was informed of her transfer.

This is the story of Mairi O'Callaghan, and her life at Hogwarts. This is the story of how she tamed a wild beast, became one with a trio, and charmed her way into the heart of a seeming heartless man.

A/N: So what do you guys think? This is my first ever HP fanfic, and I'm still amazed at how long I've lasted without writing one. So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own my car. That's all. :cries:

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the-majick-one-ara, the very first (and so far only) person to review my story, right after I posted it no less :luvs: Thank you!

:Chapter One:

Mairi sighed as she trudged home from school. In the middle of Divinations- her favorite class- she received an owl from her parents, telling her to return home immediately. So being excused from class, she gathered her things, shoved them in her messenger bad, and located the leash for her Seeing Eye dog, Síle. She quickly left the classroom, knowing that all eyes were on her, and feeling thoroughly embarrassed for it.

"Baile, Síle." Mairi told her friend, knowing that whatever had made her parents summon her had to be of utmost import. She was quite thankful, however, for the walk home that would give her time to ponder on her parents' reason for wanting her back. It was no secret that they were unsure of what to do with her after the "accident" as they called it. She didn't even know how it happened, or why. When she was born, her vision had never been as strong as it should have been. Every year on her birthday, her vision would fade more and more. On her fourth birthday, when she woke up, her vision clarity was almost half of what it should have been. By the time she was seven, her vision was totally gone. She suspected her parents knew why, but the never told her, skirting around the issue whenever she would bring it up. It got to the point where she just stopped asking, but her blank gaze unnerved her family so much, that they eventually sent her to a private school for witches. Of the whole Isle, only about 100 girls attended the school. It was very small and was made for families who were from… low standings. The school was so low on funding that they didn't even have uniforms.

Síle gave a sharp bark, breaking Mairi out of her thoughts. That meant they were home, and Mairi stuck her hand in front of her until she felt the front door. She opened it, letting Síle and herself in from the cold, and took off her jacket. She toed off her shoes, and walked forward, counting steps as she went.

"Mum, Da, I'm home." When she came to the entrance of the den, she frowned. "Who else is here? You didna mention visitors in your letter." She turned her head to where she heard the strangers' heavier breathing and took a few hesitant steps forward. "Who are you?" The man chuckled and held out his hands to hers, which were held out in front of her. She grasped them; his hands were old- wrinkled and soft with smooth, deft fingers.

"I, my sweet lady, am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I have come to extend an invitation to you to attend my school." His voice was kind and Mairi was given the impression that he laughed a lot from the joy she heard in it. He brought her hands to his face, and she once again felt wrinkles. He had a long, coarse beard, half moon glasses and a large nose.

"'Tis nice you meet you sir. I'm sure you already know, but I'm Mairi O'Callaghan. Why do you wish for me to attend your school?" She edged back until the back of her knees hit a chair, and then she sat. Síle came over and rested his head on Mairi's lap. "And what do my parents have to say about this?" She turned her head to where she knew he parents were sitting on the couch they always sat on, and stared at them, unseeing.

"We think this is a good opportunity for you, ansa. You will be able to go to a school were you can expand your talent, and have a better education." Her mother spoke softly. Though she and her husband had distanced themselves from their only daughter, they did want the best for her. "Mrs. McIlhenny runs a good school, but you could do so much better at Hogwarts. And besides, your friend Seamus goes there, so you'll have someone to show you around." Mairi considered this silently for a few moments before she spoke.

"I accept your invitation Sir, but I have one question." She hesitated, and then continued. "Why did you not contact me when I came of age? It's been two years already. Was I not.. good enough until now?" The uncertainty she felt showed in her voice, but she stayed strong and waited for an answer. Dumbledore cleared his throat before he began.

"Well, you see my dear; it was never a matter of acceptability. Your magick has always been strong. It was simply a matter of protection. You were safer in the custody of your parents than you could have been away from then. But now, something has arisen that will jeopardize your safety here, so I extend my hand to you to go where you are safer." Mairi frowned.

"What are you talking about, safety?" She stopped herself, and answered her own question. "He Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; Voldemort." She wrinkled her brow at this. "But why is _my_ safety jeopardized? What would he want with me?" He father coughed and turned her blind gaze to him. "Da?"

"We.. never told you about what happened to you, and for that your mother and I am sorry, but we did it for your own sake. When your mum was pregnant with you, we were approached by the Dark Lord. He wanted us to join his side and fight for him. We of course refused, but he was so angered that he cursed us; or more specific, you. He said that something bad would happen to you, and there was nothing that we, or anyone could do about it." He paused, and suddenly Mairi was in his arms. It was then that she noticed the wet marks on her cheeks. She was crying. "I'm so sorry, bábaí. We should have told you, but we didn't want to frighten you. And now, the Dark Lord is growing stronger, and we're afraid that we won't be able to protect you any longer." Her mother was crying as well, she could hear her sniffles. Mairi pulled back and gave a wavering smile.

"Then, I guess I'll go to Hogwarts. It's only the beginning of the term, so it won't be too bad." Dumbledore once again cleared his throat, and Mairi sat up straight, leaving her fathers' embrace, who then moved back to comfort her mother.

"Actually, my dear, the term has not begun yet. While your school is year round, Hogwarts is not. You have a week before the term, in which I shall have someone escort you to gather your dress robes and such. You will have a room at The Leakey Cauldron with the utmost security until you get to Hogwarts. Is that alright with you?" Mairi nodded, and stood.

"I'll just go pack, and then we can be off. Mum, can you help me?" Mairi asked. He mother jumped at the opportunity to do some bonding with her daughter before she left, and together the two went down the hall to pack. "I'm a little nervous, to tell the truth." Mairi confided in her mom.

"I know darling, but you'll do fine. If anything, you'll whiz by everyone in Divinations, and I know you'll be great at Charms." Her mother wrapped her in a brief hug, then pulled away. "Now, I want you to listen carefully to this spell, it comes in handy when you don't want to do this the hard way. _Pack_." Mairi heard things whizzing by her head, and then a slam from her trunk. At the confused look on her face, her mother chuckled. "It's a swish and flick, and everything packs itself. It takes some finesse to get everything neat and in order, but I know you'll do fine once you practice enough. Are you ready?" Mairi nodded and started down the hall, her mother and trunk following.

"Professor, I'm ready." She heard two heavy sets of foot steps walking toward her, then stop in front of her. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, and from the calluses and smell of firewood, she could tell it was her dad. "Tá grá agam duit, daidí. I'll see you at break." Her father enveloped her in a hug and repeated the words, then released her. Her mother came next, face wet with tears. Again, words of love were exchanged, and when the goodbyes were finished, Mairi turned to Dumbledore.

"Take a hold of your pet and trunk." Mairi did, and she felt his hand fall on her arm. "Now, whatever you do, don't let go.." He pulled something from his pocket, and then she felt a pull from behind her bellybutton, and then nothing.

:End Chapter One:

A/N: So what do you think? I hope everyone likes it. I don't know who she'll be paired with, but it takes place in their third year, so gimme some ideas, and I'll be more than happy to use them:smiles: Please review, it makes me so happy!

Baile- pronounced Bah-ee-ah- means home

Síle- pronounced Shee-lah- means grey eyed or blind (a little pun on my part:smiles:)

Ansa- pronounced Ahn-sha- means dearest

Bábaí- pronounced Bah-bah-ee- means baby

Tá grá agam duit- pronounced Tah-grah-uggum-ditch- means I love you

Daidí- pronounced Dah-ee-dee- means daddy


End file.
